What Have They Done?
by Invisible Sun
Summary: Post-AfterLife. Spike POV, S/B (sorta)


What Have They Done?   
by Invisible Sun   
  
Disclaimer: I don't 'em. Joss and Co. do.   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Summary: Post-Afterlife. Spike POV, S/B   
  
~~~~~   
  
Heaven. She was in heaven. She was happy. And her friends took   
that away from her. Ripped it away. My God, what have they done?   
She deserves her rest, her peace. But they won't let her have it,   
will they? I could march in there and just kill them, but I can't.   
This bloody chip and Buffy stop me. She would just die if they   
died. And they think they saved her. Saved her from a hell   
dimension. And Buffy wants them to keep believing that. She   
doesn't want to hurt them. Only I'm allowed to know the truth and   
I must keep another promise to her and keep the truth buried, hidden   
from them. I'll be damned if this time I'm gonna break this one.   
  
I want more than anything to give her back her peace. But I can't.   
No one can. It's gone.   
  
I want to follow her, try to comfort her in any way I can if she'll   
let me. But the sunlight keeps me where I am. Keeps me from   
following her. The receding shadows force me into the shop. The   
last place I want to be right now. But I have no choice; with go   
in there or have the sun set me on fire. I get up, sighing, and make   
a quick dash to the back door of the shop.   
  
Upon entering the shop, I find myself having difficulty looking at   
them. Buffy's 'friends.' And they call me the monster... If they   
only knew the truth.   
  
"Spike, what are you doing here? It's day." Xander asks.   
  
"I got bored and decided to take a little morning stroll," I respond,   
not looking at any of them as I sit down at the table.   
  
Willow comes up to me, a big smile plastered on her face. "Did Buffy   
tell you how glad and grateful she is to be back?"   
  
No. She told me how you ripped her from her peaceful and safe haven.   
I clear my throat, "Uh, yeah. She did."   
  
Willow's smile gets bigger and I try to give her one in response,   
out of kindness, but it fails miserably. And I am left grimacing.   
  
"Well, you don't seem particularly happy for her," Anya says from   
the counter.   
  
That's because I feel her pain. But I have to keep my cover. "Oh,   
I am. I'm just tired today." Sheesh, Spike, ol' boy, that was the   
best you could come up with?   
  
They accept my words as truth and leave it at that. We don't talk   
anymore as I wait for the sun to get low enough so I can return to my   
crypt.   
  
  
The instant I'm back to my crypt, I grab my whiskey. This news about   
Buffy is too much for a vamp like me to take. I drop in my chair and   
take a swig. I want to drown in my sorrows.   
  
But I don't get that chance when I hear the door open. I stand up and   
see that my guest is Buffy.   
  
"Buffy? What are you doing here?" I ask her.   
  
"I had to get away. It was too much for me; hanging with them."   
  
I nod, understanding completely. I suddenly feel awkward. I don't   
know how to act around her anymore.   
  
She sits in my ratty chair and looks at me, like she's expecting me   
to do something. What, I have no idea.   
  
"So?" I ask.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asks.   
  
I shrug. "Nothing really."   
  
She nods and grows quiet again.   
  
Minutes tick by before I speak.   
  
"Wanna watch some TV?" I ask stupidly. "There's a movie coming on   
in a few minutes that I've been wanting to see."   
  
"What movie?"   
  
I look rather embarrassed before replying, "Sweet November."   
  
She smiles, "I never pegged you as a fan of sappy romantic chick   
flicks. I figured you'd be wanting to watch some violent movie."   
  
I shrug, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for romance." We both   
settle down on the loveseat I had in front of the telly. I turn   
on the television and flip to HBO.   
  
I am startled when I feel her snuggle up to me. I smile as I   
look down at her and I settle my arm against her shoulders.   
She snuggles even closer.   
  
I feel like I'm in heaven. She may not ever be able to love a   
monster like me, but, at least, right now at this very moment,   
I can give her the comfort she needs.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Fini. 


End file.
